What's a Padfoot?
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: Orphaned, or so it seemed, Alyks finds her long lost Dad... Only for him to give her what seems like a riddle. What the hell is going on here? *Just a little something I wanted to write, but I won't be adding another chapter.*


**Hey. Just a little one-shot I wanted to write desperately. I didn't think I'd turn it into a fanfic (it was just a little thing I wrote before I got an account). Then I was like, hell, I might as well upload it!**

**It's kinda long, compared to my other fanfic, which was 446 words. Meh. **

**Set in Harry's third year.**

**Just remember, little Alyks doesn't know what contact lenses are. **

"Nuisance!"

A young girl stirred awake, She'd been having the most amazing dream, and wasn't too happy about being woken up from it. Far from happy. It had been something about running away from the Greene's, her foster family.

She began putting my clothes on, changing out of her too small pyjamas and into a pair of old jeans and a too large shirt. Making sure her bruises weren't too bad, she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Nuisance! Hurry up!"

She hurried up as much as a bruised ten year old could, and skidded into the kitchen.

"Nuisance!" The voice was beginning to get hysterical. Mother, a tall, cold woman, was sitting at the table with a sneer set firm on her face. The two weren't related by blood (Alyks wasn't a Greene), but even so, she was forced to call her Mother. Next to her, was Father, a whale of a man. He twirled his moustache.

"Breakfast."  
The young girl was known as Nuisance to her foster parents, but her full name was Alyksandra Greene. Many people at school called her Alyks for short. The rare times they did call her.

She nodded, and bustled about, making cereal, toast, and bacon and eggs for her family. Her sister, three months older than her, was at the table too. Brittany smiled at Alyks rather smugly when she saw the bacon.

"Mummy! Nuisance burnt my bacon on purpose!" she cried out, apparently on the verge of tears. Mother stood up, grabbed her hair and, pulling painfully, hit over her over the head with her other hand.

"Make her another one, you useless girl!"

She gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Usually, a more severe consequence would have been handed to her than a hit over the head and a pull of her hair. It was usually Father who did the beating, and with his belt. Mother used a large whip, on the rare (or not-so-rare) occasion, but goodness knows how she got hold of that.

Alyks set about making Brittany her second bacon, adding another egg to Father's plate. When she finished setting up, she hesitated.

"What is _this_?" Father growled. He held up the slightly burnt bacon that had belonged to Brittany. She must have swapped it, to get her into trouble.

Alyks considered her options. She could tell them she didn't put it on Father's plate, and Brittany did (which was the truth), but that would simply result in a beating. She could own up, and maybe, just maybe, the beating wouldn't be too bad. Pinning the blame on Brittany wouldn't make things better; Father and Mother were very protected of their blood daughter.

"Sorry," she apologised dutifully.

Father stood up, and strode over to her. Grabbing her hair, he dragged her out of the kitchen.

Alyks whimpered, but didn't cry out. She had learnt, a few years ago, that it would simply annoy him, and made the beating worse.

Father grabbed one of his belts, and stood over the young girl, intimidating her. She swallowed, and watched the belt slice through the air, and cut into her left arm.

By the time Father was satisfied with the beating, Alyks was severely bruised. Her back was swollen, as well as her arm, and she had many cuts all over her, including a few scrapes when the belt wasn't aimed well.

School the next day was a nightmare.

Nobody ever spoke to Alyks. All the girls wanted to be in Brittany's good books. She'd flick her perfectly straight, blonde hair, and look at them all seriously with her sea-blue eyes, and tell them they were not to go anywhere near Alyksandrya Greene.

And, of course, everybody obeyed.

St. Gidenta's Girls' School was not the place Alyks went to for help.

But then again, she couldn't tell anyone, because she didn't know anyone who would believe her.

Nobody considered her feelings. She was just the girl with boring black hair, and grey eyes (something they labelled as a sign of her 'evilness'), and common name that spelt in the weirdest way possible. And she was used to that.

It took Alyks five minutes to get to school. And she was walking as slow as possible. This was because Brittany and a few of her friends/followers were walking in front of her _slowly_. If she walked at her normal speed, she would walk past them and they'd notice her, which would mean trouble. But if she walked slowly, she'd be late, and then she'd be in trouble with Mrs Hornfield. She decided she's rather be in trouble than have to walk past Brittney and her friends.

'I'd much rather have detentions for a week, than go past those four. Brittney will probably show off to her followers by seeing how much trouble she could get me in!' Alyks thought.

So, when they walked into the classroom, Alyks, Brittany and her three friends, Yvonne, Kylie and Samantha, were ten minutes late.

"Why are you four late?" Mrs Hornfield frowned when Yvonne opened the door.

Brittany looked around in bewilderment at 'four'. She spotted Alyks, and her trademark smirk crept up her face again.

"Oh, Miss, Alyks tripped me up, see?" Brittany whined. She pulled her trousers up to her knee, and her fake nails snagged her skin as she did so, leaving a tiny, tiny, tiny trail of blood. Brittney sniffed pitifully.

"Oh, you poor dear, sit down," Mrs Hornfield clucked sympathetically. She turned to Alyks.

"Why are you always so difficult?! I know you're parents are dead," Alyks flinched, but the ranting teacher ignored her, "But that's no excuse to be mean to other children! Look at poor Brittany; she's bleeding now! You can spend all of next week's playtime and dinnertime, writing Brittany an apology, rewriting it until it's perfect. Then you can write an apology to Yvonne, Kylie and Samantha, for making them late!"

Alyks trudged to her seat miserably. It would be no use arguing, she knew that already. Samantha, Yvonne and Kylie would back Brittany up, and Mrs Hornfield never believed her. Brittany was her favourite student too, so that didn't help.

The two girls that were sitting next to Alyks shifted away from her nervously. Most of them knew it wasn't her, but they were the ones that were too afraid to tell.

Registration began; it was quite obvious that Mrs Hornfield was waiting for Brittney before starting. This did not improve Alyks's mood.

"Ajzoy, Samantha?"

"Here, Miss."

"Brown, Fawn?"

"Here, Miss."

And on, and on.

By the end of the day, she was tired. At break, a bunch of girls had stood by the window, pressing their button noses against the glass, watching her gleefully as she miserably wrote lines.

At dinnertime, just when Alyks finally got out of the classroom, Brittany knocked over her whole tray by 'accident' (note the quotation marks). And she lost her break and lunchtime for the next day as well, for 'making an necessary mess'.

During last lesson, Brittany flicked a pen at the teacher when she wasn't looking, and immediately said Alyks did it. So, of course, she got the blame.

So, when she trudged back home, she wasn't in the best of spirits.

She walked past the woods, staying as far away as possible from Brittany.

"Alyks?"

Alyks jumped, and looked around. No one ever spoke to her at school, except Brittany. There were several reasons it could not be her. A) The voice was very much male. Brittany had a high-pitched voice. B) The voice sounded soft and kind. Anything but Brittany. C) Brittany called her Nuisance, unless in the company of a teacher, or any other grown up.

"Alyks!"

There was the voice again! Coming from the woods. She hesitated. Surely it wouldn't hurt to see who was speaking? He sound nice, even though he was a grown up (from her experience, adults were all mean). She looked around. Since her foster parents didn't tell her anything about stranger danger, she didn't worry about kidnapping. Making up her mind, she darted behind a tree.

"Alyks!"

Alyks slowly turned her head towards the person.

He was a rather tall man, with shaggy, shoulder-length black hair, which were tossed carelessly. And he had grey eyes._ Exactly the same eyes as her. _

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Don't remember me? I'm not surprised," he chuckled.

He knelt down, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm your dear old Dad."

"Liar," she immediately responded. This was some sick joke by Brittany. Her dad was _dead_. But then, why did he have the same eyes as her (AN:/ Remember, she doesn't know what contact lenses are!)? She was so confused.

"Look, I know you think I'm dead, but I wasn't," he gently explained.

"Padfoot," she suddenly blurted out, only to be completely confused. "What's a Padfoot?" she asked him, as though he knew. And, judging by the way his grin widened, he did.

"That's my nickname," he said fondly. He ruffled my hair, and, all of a sudden, she was overwhelmed by memories.

_A man picked her up and swung her round. He looked like her Dad... He _was _her Dad! _

_"Hey Marlene! Watch this!" he called, and a woman entered. Her Mum. She watched fondly as her Dad held her upside down. Alyks giggled. "Daddy!" she shouted happily._

_It was her birthday, and a huge cake with a candle in the middle was on the table. Her Mum held her, as a man she knew as 'Uncle Moony', an old, bearded man, her Dad, her Mum, 'Uncle Prongs' and 'Aunt LilyFlower' all sang Happy Birthday. She blew out the candle, and clapped her hand excitedly as everyone cheered._

_She was tossed up in the air, and she was scared. But strong arms caught her as she looked into the familiar hazel eyes of 'Uncle Prongs'. Her dad appeared, and turned into a dog, as he went up to her, whining at 'Uncle Prongs' till he put her down. He licked her face fondly, and she petted him happily, and gently for a little toddler. Another boy appeared, with messy black hair and emerald eyes. He looked like 'Uncle Prongs', and could already walk.  
_

"Alyks?" the man, no, her Dad, appeared in front of her again.

"Oh, sorry, Dad," she apologised. He chuckled again, and petted her cheek clumsily.

"Listen, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon, and I need to disappear. _Quick_. The letter will come tomorrow But I want you to remember. I'm _innocent_. Pretend you think I'm guilty as soon as you hear the news, but remember, I'm _innocent._ And I'm still the same Dad that caressed you when you were a baby."

And with those words, he turned into a dog, turned around, and ran.

Leaving me, Alyksandrya Black, as confused as hell.

**Heh heh. This is a little one-shot, Okay? I know I have bad definition of one-shots. Most would refer to them as little stories that stand on there own, with no plots. Sorry. **

**I know that Lily and James died two years BEFORE those memories, but this is AU. So Harry goes to those Dursley's when he's four. Okay? Glad we got that sorted!**

**Please review, even if it's just to tell me how much I suck. And vote on the polls on my account. Please? -pouts-**

**Wow, 2042 words! More than I expected!**


End file.
